


Through the Looking Glass  (Looks Damn Pretty)

by KaisaSolstys



Series: KuroKura Fluffy AUs [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: College AU, Glasses, Glasses kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisaSolstys/pseuds/KaisaSolstys
Summary: That one-time Chrollo uses glasses to seduce Kurapika. Kurapika discovers new things about himself. (Things about to get cliche 90's shojo anime as hell.)
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: KuroKura Fluffy AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639012
Comments: 31
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chocoholic221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoholic221B/gifts), [Lunalover365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalover365/gifts).



> PROMPT: CHROLLO WITH GLASSES. THEY'RE IN THE LIBRARY TOGETHER (COLLEGE AU?) AND CHROLLO TAKES OUT HIS GLASSES TO READ. ITS THE FIRST TIME KURAPIKA HAS SEEN HIM IN GLASSES. Kurapika discovers new things about himself.
> 
> To My Dear Chocoholic221B, who is currently bombarded with various tasks, half-written fics, and angsty fics. Here is something to lighten your mood! :D Fight on!
> 
> And LunaLover365, for creating a place where fellow KuroKura shippers can cheer each other on!
> 
> Also, NO BETA. WE DIE LIKE MEN.

Kurapika had cursed the gods above, all of whom  _ clearly _ despised him, when he saw who he was partnered with for his literature assignment. The name  _ Chrollo Lucilfer _ stares back at him in mundane Times New Roman, printed neatly beside his own name in the class match-up list. 

York New College had been a dream come true for Kurapika, but he hadn’t realized it would come with the attachment of one Chrollo Lucilfer. 

Ah, yes. Chrollo Lucilfer. Charismatic. Well-read. Handsome even. Kurapika is not above acknowledging such obvious traits. But he also recognizes that Chrollo Lucilfer is a  _ menace. _ His charisma is a front, Kurapika just knew it, broken only by the self-assured smirk that would grace that  _ face _ . Well-read if only to contradict Kurapika at every turn, even if said contradictions were, undeniably, enjoyable at times. And his handsome features, well, Kurapika is proud to say he is  _ immune _ . 

Kurapika prides himself on prioritizing the more important traits. So what if Chrollo has high cheekbones and smooth lips accentuated by large dark eyes that stare into Kurapika’s soul? That means nothing to Kurapika. He knows what his type is, and that lies in  _ intellect _ . Even if Chrollo’s honeyed words can sway a crowd, Kurapika knows his heart will always belong with the world of academics.

That is what he tells himself, as he steps between shelves of books, towards a table that currently situated the aforementioned dark-haired, dark-eyed, fair-skinned devil in disguise. 

A devil with a pair of black, wire-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

_ Oh no. _ Kurapika thought. His breath hitches, and he feels his face starts to flush. 

The thin frames accented his features even more than they already are. It made his cheekbones even sharper, his nose more refined, and drawing attention to the dark eyes that are focused on the page in front of him. Those dark eyes now flit away from the page, and -

_ Oh no. _ Kurapika thinks again. Chrollo Lucilfer, the bane of Kurapika’s existence, is now looking up at Kurapika. 

Kurapika who is standing frozen, a foot away from the table, staring at his dashing-  _ ANNOYING  _ project partner. 

And Kurapika can’t breathe. His mind is blank. His stare drifts away from those  _ deep, dark _ eyes (how had he never noticed how intense they are?), down his elegant nose, and down to his lips. 

Lips that were moving.

_ Shit. _ Kurapika thinks and forces himself to come back to reality. 

“ -finish that portion of the project, if that’s alright with you?”

“Um, yeah. Sure.” Kurapika quickly replies. Project. Partners. Tasks need to be done. Right. “I can get the readings done tonight, then we can work on finding a theme between them.” He says as he busies himself with settling into the chair opposite of Chrollo, willing his heartbeat to slow.

Chrollo nods in agreement. “For now, let’s just figure out what we want to do about the presentation. I think PowerPoint is the simplest way to help convey our point.”

“Um, yeah. I think that’ll work.”

“... right. And, I think we might want to schedule a time to practice the oral portion of our presentation.” 

“Yeah. Sure.”

“... and then maybe get something together for lunch?’   
  


“Yeah, that’s-,” Kurapika whips his head up so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. “- _ the fuck?” _ Kurapika hisses, mindful to keep his voice down.

“Finally you looked up. Were you even listening to a word I was saying?” Chrollo didn’t look annoyed. If anything, he seems to be entertained, leaning his chin in the palm of his hand as he regards Kurapika, eyes sparkling with amusement. 

Kurapika felt himself flush again. 

“I was. I just didn’t realize you would propose something so out of the blue in the middle of our project planning!” Despite Kurapika’s protests, he knew it was only half true. He had been partially listening to Chrollo’s plans for their joint project. He was also decidedly taking his time arranging and rearranging his notebook and pens, and determinedly avoiding looking at Chrollo.

“Oh? Then why didn’t you give any input?”

“To what? Your plan seems decent.” This pulls a smirk from the man.

“Really? Then lunch at the diner down the street it is then!”

“Wait, what? No, I mean  _ about the project _ .” Kurapika can feel the flush creeping back onto his cheeks threefold, and Kurapika prays to the gods willing to spare him the indignation of it being noticeable. An amused chuckle from Chrollo told Kurapika that the gods were against him this day.

A moment passed between the two, and Chrollo’s smirk widens while Kurapika fidgets. 

“Kurapika. Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“A bit vain aren’t you? Wanting to be looked at?”

“If it is vanity to want to be looked at by you, then I must be Narcissus.” Wink.

Kurapika feels like he’s about to faint from the sheer amount of blood rushing to his head. Oh, dear  _ lord. _ Normally, Kurapika would snap something sarcastic back. Normally, Kurapika wouldn’t even blink an eye at Chrollo’s antics.  _ Normally,  _ Chrollo wouldn’t be wearing those dark rim-glasses making him look so sophisticated. 

Or, at least, Kurapika didn’t think he did. He had never seen Chrollo wear any glasses in class, and that was the only time Kurapika had to take notice of the dark-haired man. Where did he even get them in the first place?

Either way, it doesn’t matter, because Chrollo is looking at him through a pair of thin wire-rimmed  _ glasses _ that somehow made him look refine without diminishing that mischievous smirk that’s made its way onto his face. 

And now he’s standing up. 

Why is he standing? Why would he need to walk around to Kurapika’s side of the table? And why  _ in the ever-loving hell is Kurapika just staring at him? _

And now their faces are so close together. Kurapika is suddenly immensely aware that they were in a secluded part of the library, away from prying eyes.

“Kurapika…”

“... Yes?”

“... Does my look do it for you?”   
  


“... I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The smirk widens even more, and Kurapika knows he’s caught. 

##  -+Later that Day+-

“So, in other words, Kurapika’s gotta glasses kink.” Sputtered protests follow that proclamation. 

“Killua!”

  
“What? I’m right!”

Kurapika ignored the two friends in front of him, having buried his face into his arms, wrapped together on the table in between them, after telling them the story of this morning. He had left out the details that came after. He didn’t need his friends knowing what came after.

Not that anything terrible did happen. 

Kurapika had pushed Chrollo back, and grabbed his things and left. They pretty much finished planning their project anyways, right? It was the shortest project planning he had ever participated in for a class -less than five minutes!- but what matters is quality, not quantity, right? They had a … a semblance of a plan for their presentation. Kurapika didn’t need to be there. There wasn’t anything more for them to talk about.

Except now, his phone is showing a text notification from Chrollo. How had he managed to get his contact into Kurapika’s phone, the blond didn’t know. Glaring at it isn’t making the notification go away. Unfortunately, his attention to his phone also draws his friend’s attention to his phone.

“Are you gonna actually read that or just glare at it?”

Kurapika finally looks up at his friends. Killua is making a clear way through the double ice-cream float chocolate milkshake that he had ordered. Gon is sitting beside him, with his own strawberry float. They had met up at their favourite diner that was a halfway point between Kurapika’s university, and Gon and Killua’s highschool.

“You don’t have to reply to him,” Gon pipes up helpfully. “Just see what he wants.”

“Yeah, and if he wants to bone-”

“ _ Killua _ !” 

Kurapika is infinitely grateful for Gon’s ability to cut off his friend, especially since he’s trying hard to push aside any traitorous thoughts about …  _ that. _

“Kurapika,” Gon starts again, assured that his silver-haired friend is occupied with the drink in his hands. “If you like him, you can be honest and let him know. What’s so bad about him, anyway?”

“What’s so bad?” Kurapika repeats with incredulousness in his tone. "He's a menace! An absolute…  _ annoyance. _ He appears well mannered, but says the most infuriating things!"

"Eh? But I remember you saying before that he had some good points…"

“That’s…” Kurapika pauses, “true…” While the majority of their interactions end up as heated debates, there had been times when his discussions with Chrollo had felt… 

“Oh, so you don’t completely hate me then?” A smooth velvety voice, dripping with smugness came from behind Kurapika before the blond could finish his thought.

The blond whips his head around to stare at the aforementioned devil in the flesh, this time without his glasses, and instead has his hair slick back with stray bits fluttering about his face. His attire is also less relaxed than this morning’s: a gold buttoned vest hidden behind a fur-lined coat paired with black leather pants shoved into too-many buckled boots. Chrollo Lucilfer’s signature looks, as Kurapika mentally calls it. 

He hates it.

“Seeing your face certainly rekindles it,” Kurapika curtly retorts.

“I can help rekindle something else if you like.”

_ And there it is! _ Kurapika’s expression turns flat. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Ah well, worth a shot,” Kurapika watches broad shoulders lift in a shrug. “I thought I would let you know that we should do another session tomorrow. We didn’t get much done today, did we.”

“Right. Library then?” Kurapika forces down a flush as he replies.

Chrollo’s answering smirk tells Kurapika he didn’t quite manage it. 

“See you then.”

##  -+Next Day+-

Kurapika is not someone that falls for shallow things like pretty appearances. He isn’t. That’s what he’s been telling himself the last fifteen minutes. 

“Something the matter?” Kurapika starts from the sudden comment from his project partner. 

“No? Why would there be?”

Dark eyes flick towards him, a knowing look in those eyes. 

“You’ve been staring at me for a while now.” 

“... You wear glasses.” 

A dark brow raises.

“Yes. I do.”

“I didn’t know you wear glasses.”

“I wore them last time.”

“I meant before that.” 

Chrollo lets out a chuckle as if the indignation from Kurapika is something he found it funny.

_ He probably does _ . Kurapika thinks to himself, feeling a vein wanting to form. 

But then Chrollo leans back in his chair, turning to Kurapika fully, and Kurapika’s breath catches in his lungs. 

He stares. He can’t help himself.

Chrollo is dressed like he had the last time they were in the library. His hair is down from its usual gelled style. His signature outfit had been abandoned for a dark t-shirt and casual jeans. Overtop the t-shirt is a white button-up shirt draped over his shoulders with its sleeves rolled up to his elbow. And, of course, his glasses have returned. 

“I’m far-sighted,” Chrollo explains. “So normally, I don’t need them. But when I’m studying or reading, I find it’s easier to read with them on rather than stretching my arms further than is comfortable.” He reaches up to adjust the glasses, giving Kurapika a small smile. 

Kurapika gulps. He looks away, back to his book, and he knows his face is red.

“That so.” His fingers fidget at the corner of the pages, unable to stay still. “It looks good. On you.”

Silence.

When it starts to stretch, Kurapika chances a sideways glance at Chrollo, then turns fully to his project-mate.

Chrollo is still leaning back in his chair, his eyebrows are both lifted, his mouth slightly agape, staring at Kurapika with a look of surprise.

“... Glasses really are a thing for you, huh?”

“ _ What?! _ ”

“I’ve been trying to ask you out for ages, and all it took was  _ glasses _ ?”

“I- no- wait,  _ what?” _

“If I had known sooner, I would’ve just worn them to class.” Chrollo muses, cupping his chin in thought. 

“ _ When did I agree to go out with you? _ ”

“Oh, well, I suppose you haven’t, yet.” 

_ Yet? Wha- who does he think he is? _

“But you just complimented me, which is something you’ve never done before. I guess this is a good start,” Chrollo nods to himself. 

_ This insufferable…! _ Kurapika gets up from his chair and starts to put his things in his backpack. 

“Oh? Leaving already? We aren’t even halfway done what we planned for this session.”

“I’ll do my portion on my own! I can email it to you when I’m done,” Kurapika replies, already moving to step around the table. 

“Kurapika,” a hand closes around the blond’s wrist, halting his movements. “Wait. Look at me. Please.” The plea at the end made Kurapika hesitate. He had never heard Chrollo ask him -anyone!- in that tone.

Kurapika looks over his shoulder. Chrollo had gotten up as well. His button-up shirt now fully open, and the low ride of the t-shirt underneath showing his collarbone and neck. His hands held Kurapika’s firmly, even as he closes the distance between them with each careful step, as if afraid to spook the blond. 

“I’m sorry, my teasing was a bit too much,” he starts carefully, his voice gentle. “Riling you up can be fun-”  _ Excuse me! _ “-but not when it makes you mad. Let me make it up to you?”   
  


Kurapika can’t believe the man. Could  _ that  _ even be counted as an apology? The man says the most infuriating things while looking at him with…- oh good lord,  _ he’s still wearing those glasses! _

“... What did you have in mind?”

A smirk pulls at the corner of full lips, before closing in on Kurapika's.  


##  -+End+-


	2. A Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine 90’s shojo anime, and also a lot of fluff.

Chrollo Lucilfer considers himself to be a man of intellect. His thirst for knowledge manifests in his love for books, so it was a bit of an inconvenience when he discovers himself to be far-sighted. While it isn't anything severe, the wire-rimmed spectacles, however stylish, did not fit with the rest of his preferred aesthetic, so he only deigns to wear them when he absolutely had to. 

Like right now, in the library, waiting for his project partner to show up. Not that his partner was late by any means. Chrollo simply has a tendency to be early. Being punctual is expected, but to be _early_ , now that’s exceptional, Chrollo thinks to himself with a smirk, impressed by even his own logic. Especially since this project partner is the ever radiant Kurapika. 

The elusive blond seems to be immune to Chrollo’s natural charismatic charms. Even when he’s pulled out all the stops and doned his heavy fur-lined winter coat... in the middle of summer. A bit excessive, one might say, but Chrollo is nothing if dedicated. 

But not today. 

The glaring sun was too much for even Chrollo’s persistent determination, and he had acquiesced to something more suitable: a white button-up shirt over a black t-shirt and dark jeans. A very ordinary look. And while he does his utmost to dress to impress when around the blond, even he must bend to the faces of nature. Chrollo sighs, self-pitying.

Although he loathes sacrificing even a single interaction with the blond, today will not be the day he dies of heatstroke.

But then, the most peculiar thing happens. 

His project-mate arrives( _as resplendent as ever)_ and simply _froze_. 

Chrollo waits for a few beats for the blond to greet him, but when Kurapika continues to only stare, Chrollo decides to take the initiative. Kurapika has shown to be quite stubborn at times, and Chrollo doesn’t feel like getting off on the wrong foot so quickly. Even if their usual conversations lean more… _aggressive_ the longer they draw it out. Better cut to the chase then.

“The project is simple but I wouldn’t mind if we split the research portion of the project between us. Once we do that, then it’s only a matter of assembling it into a presentable format, and I can finish that portion of the project if that’s alright with you?”

The blond seems to snap out of it then.

“Um, yeah. Sure.”

_Odd._ Kurapika is usually much more eloquent than that. Concern grows within Chrollo. Is his blond beauty not feeling well? The conversation carries on from there, and Chrollo makes sure to pay close attention to the blond. Well, closer attention than he normally does. 

And what Chrollo finds is quite… _interesting_. Enlightening even. 

All the tell-tale signs of interest that had never been directed at Chrollo before is now, suddenly, blessedly, _there_. 

The shy glances towards him. The slight fidget. 

Oh, how could Chrollo not address this?

“Kurapika. Why aren’t you looking at me?”

“A bit vain aren’t you? Wanting to be looked at?”

“If it is vanity to want to be looked at by you, then I must be Narcissus.” Chrollo decides to boost his luck with a cheeky wink.

A flushed face and wavering glance rewarded Chrollo’s efforts. Chrollo considers for a moment. Should he continue to push? It is unlikely he would get a chance like this...

“Kurapika…”

“... Yes?”

“... Does my look do it for you?”

  
  


**_And so that was the start of it all._ **

\---

## -+ One Week Later +-

Chrollo Lucilfer considers himself a man of intellect. As mentioned before, his thirst for knowledge is boundless. He is also very well known for being able to pull pieces of information together. To formulate a sound conclusion based on the little information given. To infer the unspoken meanings.

Like right now. 

Before Chrollo Lucilfer, sits another dark-haired man. And although _this_ dark-haired man had spiked hair and a much lankier physique than Chrollo’s, _this_ dark-haired man is sporting a pair of small, round _wire-framed glasses_ on the bridge of his nose. 

Chrollo can connect the dots. Especially when those dots connect from the man in front of him to the blond beside him.

“Leorio! I’m surprised to see you back in town. How was your internship overseas?” 

“It was fine. Weather was nice, the food was great,” Leorio waves his hand dismissively while slipping into the seat opposite. “Hey, Kurapika,” he says, tone serious and eyes narrow distrustingly at Chrollo, who is sitting next to the blond with an arm wrapped around Kurapika’s shoulders. “I know I’ve been gone a coupl’a months, but uh, what’s this?” The doctor-in-training jabs a finger accusingly at Chrollo’s direction.

“Oh, this is Chrollo,” Kurapika starts, hesitation in his voice. “He’s… my, um…” 

It has only been a week since the library. A week since the two had begun to meet up here and there. But this is the first time someone had interrupted them in the middle of their date. 

“Project partner.” Chrollo decides to save Kurapika from his floundering. 

“ _Project partner, huh?”_ The bespeckled man in front of Kurapika narrows his eyes accusingly at the arm still around Kurapika’s shoulders.

Kurapika sighs, head dipping with a resign reluctance. 

“He’s... my … boyfriend,” Kurapika mumbles the last word over the edge of a coffee cup. Black, no sugar or cream, the usual for Kurapika. Chrollo can see Kurapika’s cheeks were tinted pink, another usual for Kurapika now that Chrollo has charmed his way to the blond’s side.

Was it embarrassment? Chrollo smirks at the thought. How cute. Or, _no wait…_

“Huh,” Leorio repeats, a hand coming up to push his glasses up his nose.

Chrollo quickly glanced at Kurapika, just in time to see the blond had fixed his gaze at the other dark-haired man’s fingers before quickly darting away to the side. The same fingers that were still pressing the bridge of his glasses to his nose. 

_Oh_ . Chrollo’s eyes narrow. That right, Kurapika has a… _thing_. 

No sooner had Chrollo come to this realization did Leorio lock eyes with him. And Chrollo knew. And he knew that Leorio knew that _he knew that Leorio knew._

Chrollo could feel a vein throb on his forehead. Very well then. A smirk crosses his lips. Using his free hand, the one that wasn’t around Kurapika’s shoulders and gripping the blond’s upper arm, he removes his own glasses that were dangling from his shirt collar, a black button-down, and, with a flick of his wrist, enters the playing field. 

“Kurapika,” Chrollo began, adjusting his own wire-rimmed glasses, “what’s your relation to this man?” His index fingers push the bridge of his own glasses into place, the light catching on the smooth surface, giving it a shine.

If Chrollo had been paying attention, he would have noticed Kurapika’s bewildered expression, first at the tight grip on his arm, then at the apparent contention flaring between the two men. But he did not look at the slight blond, so he did not see the other’s discomfort. 

“I’m his friend,” Leorio retorts before Kurapika can get a word in, leaving the blond’s mouth agape in mid-protest. “His… very _close_ friend.”

“Is that so?” The smile on Chrollo’s lips can be considered friendly, if only it weren’t so sharp. _Close friend?_ Chrollo can read between the lines well enough to guess- no, to _know_ \- what relationship this man had with his Kurapika. “Well, it’s wonderful to meet another of Kurapika’s _friends_. I can’t wait to be formally introduced to everyone else.”

“ _Ha_ ?” The lanky man slams his palms onto the table, a vein forming at his temple. “You’re his _boyfriend_ but haven’t even met Kurapika’s closest companions yet?”

“It has only been a week. We have all the time in the world.” Chrollo couldn’t resist the urge to add a taunting smirk to his flippant tone.

“Bullshit! You know about Kurapika’s _thing_ ! You’re just taking advantage of that! _What are your intentions towards Kurapika_ ?” Leorio slams his fist onto the table between them. Chrollo’s eyes narrow at the implication of Leorio’s words, as if the man before him is in any capacity to judge _Chrollo_. 

Ignorant of Chrollo’s brewing inner ire, or perhaps disregarding it entirely, Leorio continues, “I swear, if you’re just using this to get into-”

“ _Enough!”_ Both men startle from their aggressive stances. 

Chrollo turns to stare at the blond, who had abruptly stood up in the midst of Chrollo’s pissing match. 

“I… I honestly cannot believe you two,” Kurapika seethes.

Oh no, Chrollo thinks to himself. He’s done it now. 

“Kurapika-”

“No, be quiet!”

“Yeah, you emo-”

“And you as well, Leorio!” The doctor-in-training’s mouth clicks shut before more insults could spout. “You’re my best friend. And while I value your opinions, I’d _appreciate_ it more if you bring your grievances to me rather than making a fool of me this way!”

At the distraught blond’s words, Leorio’s face morphs into guilt. Unfortunately, Chrollo didn’t have time to gloat before Kurapika’s ire returned to him. 

“I went on this date with you because I wanted to spend time with you. I wanted to get to know you better because it seems like we have things in common. And yes, I do realize I ... I have… a _thing_ but that’s irrelevant!” Kurapika huffs out a breath to calm himself, squeezing his eyes shut. “I wanted to get to know you, Chrollo. I genuinely want to try.” 

  
Chrollo deflates, shoulders unwinding from its tense posture, and feels a little foolish. Now that he thought about it, it was not a good look for him to be fighting with his boyfriend’s _good friend_ , especially moments upon meeting.

“Kurapika,” Chrollo slowly, softly took Kurapika’s hands in his, imploring the blond to open his eyes. “You’re right, I also want for us to get to know one another. And I want us to be together not just because you have a glasses kin- _ow_!”

Chrollo regrets his choice of word as Kurapika, who is now beet-red, clenches down on his own larger hands, and quickly tries to pacify the blond.  
  


“Sorry, I meant, not just because you have a _thing_ ,” Chrollo hastily amends. “I want you to like me. For me.”

At his words, Kurapika’s eyes soften, and Chrollo feels as if a chain that had surrounded his heart loosen at the sight. And like that, the rest of the world fades away. For Chrollo, nothing is more captivating than the radiant gaze of his Kurapika, and there will be nothing greater to pull him away.

“Ah-hem.” Except maybe for the awkward cough beside them, breaking the two from their shared moment. “Well, it seems that you’re not gonna treat Kurapika badly, so,” the long-limbed man leaps up from his seat, “I’ll be on my way then. Nice seeing you Kurapika!” He waves while backing towards the exit, before spinning on his heel and making a swift exit.

It is then that Chrollo noticed that the entire cafe is staring at the two of them. 

“Let’s talk elsewhere.”

## -+ Later +-

After their hasty exit from the cafe, Chrollo grabs Kurapika’s hand and leads him to a nearby park. Hidden in the privacy of trees, Chrollo hesitates to begin, unsure of how to start.

“... So, you and Leorio...?”

A sigh.

“Yes, Chrollo. We dated.”

“ _I knew it._ ” At Kurapika’s disapproving look, Chrollo can only respond with a cheeky grin.

Kurapika sighs, his brows furrowing together and Chrollo can see the blond is choosing his words.

“Leorio and I are friends. Close friends, like he said. So it felt only natural for us to try to be closer. And... Leorio, with his… umm.. _,_ ” as Kurapika flusters to pull the words together, Chrollo squeezes his hands in reassurance, willing the lithe man before him to continue, “... his _aesthetic choice was_ very appealing. But it only lasted for a while, before I realized I liked him much more as a friend than anything else.” Kurapika averts his eyes, guilt clearly written in the lines of his frown and Chrollo wishes to kiss them away, even with his own worries coming to surface.

“And… is this the same with me?”

“That’s the thing!” Kurapika’s hands grasp both of Chrollo’s tightly, “I don’t want a repeat. That’s why I want to take things slow. I want to be sure.”  
  
Take things slow. 

_Yes_ , Chrollo thinks to himself, once again losing himself into those imploring eyes. Chrollo knows himself to be a romantic at heart. And he thinks, _yes._

_For you, I can wait. For eternity and a day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add something to their relationship other than “Kurapika’s got Glasses Kink” even though it’s hilarious, I have a feeling of potential angst brewing if that’s all Kurapika dating Chrollo for. Same thing for Chrollo. His attraction towards Kurapika has been pretty superficial so far, so here’s them bridging that gap, adding a bit more sustenance to their relationship. 
> 
> Also, sorry for the sloppy ending. I just wanted to end this not-very-serious fic to begin with so I can work on other stuff. But yeah, I hope this suffices. Maybe come back to it at another date.

**Author's Note:**

> this how you end things right?
> 
> Picture reference for Chrollo’s smug-glasses-wearing ass  
> https://twitter.com/kuso___life/status/1054780280244862977
> 
> His casual outfit:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c7/33/e2/c733e210d85258e28f1c0af08a8feeb5.jpg


End file.
